14 mars: Ste-Mathilde
by Monkey S. Northern
Summary: Drabbles retour de ceux de "14 février: St-Valentin" ou Quand Hao se montre romantique ça donne...


Tsatsaaaam! :D Et oui, encore moi, que voulez vous, j'ai de l'inspi en ce moment x'p

**Alice:** Si t'arrivais à écrire correctement ce serais déjà une avancée majeure u_u

Sans commentaire ma petite u_u Tu es MA création! Obéis moi!

**Alice:** *la frappe* imbécile =_="

X_x' Aie.

Bref u_u' Tout ça pour dire que:

Voila la suite des Drabbles "14 février: St-Valentin", ceux pour la Ste-Mathilde ^^ Je rappelle qu'au Japon, les femmes offren des chocolats ou des cadeaux pour la St-Valentin, et le 14 mars, pour la Ste-Mathilde, les hommes "rendent" un cadeaux de valeur trois fois supérieur à celles qui leur ont offert :D

Enfin, dans le cas présent je ne sais pas si les cadeaux d'Hao sont trois fois supérieur à ceux des filles.

A vous d'en juger~

* * *

**I/. From Hao to Tamao**

-Bouh.

Tamao cria et lâcha le chiffon qu'elle tenait pour nettoyer les vitres. Hao en profita pour entrer dans la pièce en attrapant la jeune fille dans ses bras tentan de se remettre de sa frayeur.

-Vraiment sensible pas vrai ? Rit-il.

-Ce-ce n'est pas drôle vous m'avez fait peur !

-Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire d'arrêter de me vouvoyer ? Soupira t-il.

Celle aux cheveux roses ne répondit pas se contentant de lui lancer un regard de reproche.

Hao sourit.

-Pourtant après ce que nous avons partager il y a un mois, tu n'a plus vraiment de raison de me vouvoyer.

Tamao rougit de plus belle en se souvenant de sa témérité, qui l'avais poussé ce jours là à offrir une boite de chocolats au grand maître Omnyo.

Elle se tourna vers l'intérieur de la chambre et continua à faire son ménage comme si de rien n'étais.

-Tu es fâchée ?

Elle ne répondit pas et entreprit de nettoyer consciencieusement la commode de sa chambre comme si une quantité importante de poussière s'y trouvait. Elle entendit Hao soupirer, mais il ne bougea pas, la laissa astiquée son meuble absolument propre en silence avant de s'avancer vers elle. Tamao fit mine de ne pas le voir mais le shaman se planta devant elle et sortit de sous son poncho un immense bouquet de fleurs qui arracha une exclamation à son interlocutrice.

-C'est pour toi. Pour te remercier du cadeaux de la St-Valentin.

Elle resta sans voix: Composé uniquement de roses passant par toutes les nuances de blanc et de rose pâle existantes en ce monde, et d'une unique rose rouge au centre de l'arrangement florale, il semblait tout droit sortit d'une peinture ou d'un film.

-Il... Il est magnifique... Commenta celle aux cheveux rose, émue.

-N'est ce pas ? Je les ai fait poussé moi même. Vu que c'est la Sainte-Mathilde il fallait quelque chose de blanc oud 'approximativement de cette couleur. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire que le rose t'allait mieux. Et de rajouter la roses rouge.

Tamao ne sut que répondre.

-Alors ne dis rien et profite. Commenta doucement l'autre en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle hocha la tête et s'abandonna un instant aux bras chaleureux du brun. Elle finit cependant par s'en extirper pour aller chercher un vase et y placer les fleurs. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle les plaça dans l'endroit le plus éclairé de la pièce et le contempla tendrement.

-Il est vraiment magnifique... Merci beaucoup.

-Bonne Sainte-Mathilde. Lui répondit-t-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux et en l'enlaçant.

-C'est dommage quand même fit Tamao. Qu'un aussi joli bouquet se flétrisse au fur et à mesure...

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ces fleurs sont faites pour tenir au moins un ans, jusqu'à la prochaine Saint-Valentin.

Il glissa son menton au creux de son cou et tout en la tenant serrer contre lui il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Comme ça, si tu en veux un autre, tu sera obligé de m'offrir encore de tes chocolats.

* * *

**II/. From Hao to Jeanne**

-Maiden-sama !

La jeunne fille hêlée tourna la tête vers Marco qui s'avançait vers elle.

-Qui a t-il Marco ?

-Vous ne devriez pas restez ainsi sur le plage sans vous couvrir. Avec ce vent vous risquez de tomber malade..

-Ne t'inquiète pas le rassura t-elle. Je ne resterais pas longtemps. J'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées.

-Vous êtes sure ?

Elle hocha la tête et, après les dernières recommandations du grand blond, il se retira auprès de Meene qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Jeanne les regarda s'éloigner pensive.

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils filaient le parfait amour, et la Saint-Mathilde, fête retour de la Saint-Valentin, ne faisait que renforcer leurs sentiments.

Celle aux cheveux d'argent frissonna en regardant l'horizon et s'approcha de l'eau. Elle retira ses chaussures pour y tremper les pieds tout en songeant que les couples fleurissaient depuis la fête du 14 février un mois plus tôt.

-Et cela te dérange ?

Elle sursauta mais ne se retourna pas, laissant Hao s'approcher d'elle et se placer à ses côtés.

-Non, pas vraiment, concéda t-elle. Cela me surprend juste.

-Qu'est ce qui te surprend le plus ? S'enquit-il. Horohoro et Mari ? Pirika et Chocolove ? Ou bien... Toi et moi ?

Jeanne rougit comme une pivoine.

-Tiens, tu concurrence Tamao maintenant Maiden ?

La jeune fille sentit monter en elle une bouffée de colère, due à une certaine jalousie envers Tamao et se jeta sur Hao pour le frapper.

-Tas toi ! Lui cria t-elle.

Il l'esquiva facilement et, l'attrapant les poignets, la plaqua au sol.

-Du calme petite Maiden. Rit il. Ne sois pas aussi jalouse.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse se défendit elle en dardant sur lui ses yeux écarlates.

-A d'autres.

Elle se débattit mais il tint bon. Lorsqu'elle eut épuisé ses forces il se rdressa lui permettant de faire de même, et, assis dans le sable, il lui tendis une petite boite.

-Tiens.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ton cadeau de la Sainte-Mathilde.

Jeanne le regarda un peu surprise puis s'empressa de l'ouvrir en rougissant. Elle en sortit une fine chaînette, à laquelle était suspendue un grelot en formé par de délicats arabesques qui s'entrelaçaient pour formé un papillon le tout en argent.

-C'est un porte bonheur espagnol. On l'appelle ''Llamadores de Angeles'', littéralement ''Appeleur d'Anges''. D'après la légende, à chaque fois que tu le fait sonner, ton ange gardien doit arriver pour te protéger...

-''Appeleur d'ange'' ?

-Exact. Sourit le brun. Comme ça dès que ce grelot tintera, j'accourerais.

-Merci... Mais tu ne fais pas vraiment penser à un ange. Commenta Maiden.

-Oh. E tu voudrais que je me force à ressembler à ces stupides volatiles ?

Elle voulut répondre mais Hao l'attira à lui, lui coupant toute chance de contester.

* * *

**II/. From Hao to Alice**

Hao se laissa glisser sur la branche la plus solide du pommier d'Alice Charleston et, regardant au bas de l'arbre, reconnut la silhouette frêle et enveloppée de longs cheveux d'ébène de la jeune vampire.

Il sourit en songeant qu'elle avait l'air bien petite et bien inoffensive endormie comme ça.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil, signe qu'elle entendait les pensées du brun.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'installa confortablement sur la branche calant son précieux cadeau sur ses genoux, en attendant que celle à qui il venait rendre visite daigne lui prêter attention.

Finalement la brune aux longs cheveux noirs se redressa et s'étira en baillant.

-Enfin.

-Comment ça 'enfin' ?

-Tu passe tout ton temps à dormir en dehors des matchs, fit Hao en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas pratique de venir t'embêter.

-C'est fait exprès. Et puis d'abord si tu n'est pas content tu n'as qu'à partir.

-Tu es comme les petits enfants, qui font la sieste et aiment les sucreries... s'amusa le brun.

-Je ne suis pas petite ! Siffla t-elle.

-Oh. Je tremble de peur. Petite morte vivante. Ricana t-il.

Elle feula les yeux brillant mais fini par se calmer avec difficulté, sachant que tout cela ne mènerait à rien et le sourire du brun s'agrandit encore.

-Au lieu de te moquer de moi comme un fier petit coq qui vient de remporter sa première bataille, dis moi plutôt ce que tu viens faire là, cracha venimeusement Alice.

Ledit petit coq se contenta d'éclater de rire.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié quel jours nous sommes, Alice ?

-Ça c'est que je t'ai dit il y a un mois. Grogna t-elle. Abrège.

-Répond.

-Le 14 mars.

-Et c'est ?

-La Sainte-Mathilde il me semble. Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-On va y arriver, ricana l'autre.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard aiguë prête à argumenter, cependant il la devança en laissant tomber son présent devant elle.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une bombe ?

-Non. Ton cadeau de la Sainte-Mathilde.

Devant son air interrogateur il s'expliqua.

-Tu ne connaissais pas ? C'est en quelque sorte un retour de la Saint-Valentin, ceux qui on reçut quelque chose pour le 14 février doivent en offrir un en retour pour le 14 mars. Voila pour toi.

-Ah.

La plus jeune hésita un instant mais finit par ouvrir la boîte. En soulevant le couvercle elle ouvrit de grands yeux et en sortit un énorme lapin blanc en peluche.

-Je me disais bien que tu avais une tête à aimer les peluches... Se moqua t-il de sa mine ravie.

-Il est tout doux ! Sourit-elle en le serrant contre elle. Mais pour quoi un lapin ? Avec une redin...

-Une redingote rouge et une montre à gousset, finit joyeusement le brun. Comme celui d'Alice au pays des merveilles. Ah et il fait boîte à musique aussi quand tu appuie sur la montre.

-Tu te fiche de moi là pas vrai ?

-Un peu.

-Je te hais.

-Si il ne te plais pas je le reprend.

Elle secoua fortement la tête de droite à gauche et lui tira la langue en serrant plus fort son nouveau trésor. La vampire appuya finalement sur le bouton de la montre pour écouter la douce mélodie et s'installa tranquillement contre l'arbre.

-Une vrai gamine.

Elle ne releva pas songeuse. Le shaman brun haussa un sourcil mais suivit le fil de ses pensées et fut bien surprit de voir à quoi elle pensait. Il sourit.

-Tu compte lui donner un nom ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Comme c'est émouvant...

-Tais toi, trancha celle aux yeux rubis en lui nouant son ruban autour du cou. Je vais l'appeler... Flocon.

-Flocon ? Ce n'est pas un nom pour une peluche. Grogna Hao en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est un lapin. Donc ça va.

-Même. C'est n'importe quoi.

-D'accord, d'accord! Alors appelons le Jeanne.

-Jeanne ?

-Oui.

Le shaman aux long cheveux s'enfonça dans un mutisme tandis que la sorcière dardait sur lui un regard amusé.

-Pourquoi est tu si vexé Hao ? Aurais-tu lu dans mes pensées par hasard ?

-Qu'aurait t-il eu de si intéressant à lire ? Fit il en sautant de l'arbre pour atterrir dans l'herbe. Ce ne sont que des racontars, des légendes de gamines.

-Alors pourquoi ces 'racontars' sur l'anniversaire d'une peluche t'irrites t'il tant ?

-Tais toi.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Arête de bouder Asakura. Tu sais très bien qu'il finira pas s'appeler Hao. Même si je te vois mieux dans le rôle du chapelier fou.

* * *

Eh voilaaa! :D Alors ça vous a plu? ^^

**Alice:** Tu veux vraiment une réponse?

Toi tu te tais uwu

_Note:_ J'ai utilisé la petite légende de l'anniversaire d'une peluche (merci Clamp et Card Captor Sakura), qui dit que, la naissance d'une peluche est le jour ou on lui a donné un nom et mis un ruban pour la première fois~

On dit aussi que si on offre une peluche à son nom à une personne qu'on aime, on est sur de penser toujours l'un à l'autre.

C'est il pas mignon? :'3 Non? Non TwT

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ^^

A une prochaine fois! ^^


End file.
